Out on the Town: A TIVA Story
by CMW2
Summary: Plot bunnies are evil. Thanks to an NCIS marathon and mad TIVA love, here's a new fic to enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: You know what I've noticed? **

**  
I've noticed that every time I get inspired to write, it's during a marathon of the show I'm watching. In this case, it's **_**NCIS**_**.  
**

**This is the plot bunny that attacked me right after **_**Driven**_** went off.**

**It reminded me that Jeanne was (unfortunately) part of canon and she had really hurt our favourite Italian Stallion. So, the bunny showed up with a carrot loaded bazooka saying, "Write it or you're dead!"**

**Who am I to disobey?  
**

**Now, this little "what if?" explores a core TIVA fan question.**

**  
**_**"What would've happened if Ziva had gone to comfort a distraught Tony after it all went down with Dr. Crazy?"  
**_

**  
READ THIS: This story is completely unrelated to my "Love and TIVA" series but it might become a second trilogy. It depends on where my mind takes me. The high school fic **_**WILL**_** happen but I couldn't help but start this.**

**Anyway, here's the first chapter and I'll continue if you guys want more.**

**PS: Someone told me that Tony's middle name starts with a D so I'm improvising. Although it's really hilarious that his initials spell A.D.D.**

**The writers probably did that on purpose.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE, BUT THE THINGS THAT I COULD DO WITH IT...MAYBE I'LL START SAVING FOR IT.  
**

"_Anthony Daniel DiNozzo, open this door!"_

Her voice broke through the haze in his mind but he didn't move out of his cocoon of blankets.

What was she doing? He had lied to her, pushed her away, and just had been a straight up dick to her. Why on Earth would MOSSAD Officer Ziva David be pounding on his door at 6AM? When he thought about it, he realized that she must be there to beat him up or yell at him. He totally deserved it after all of the pain he had caused her...and everyone else.

_I shouldn't have taken the fucking assignment...I hurt them... her so badly..._

Unwilling to face her, he put his head under his pillow to drown her out.

After a while, the pounding and yelling stopped.

A deep sigh escaped him and he didn't know if it was of relief or despair.  
Maybe she had come to her senses and had given up on his sorry ass.  
That idea put another crack in his already battered heart.

Then, he heard the lock being picked and the door opening.

A soft gasp of astonishment met his ears along with a soft, _"Damn. It's worse than I thought."  
_

Tony had channelled his grief into his work and when Gibbs forced him to take leave; he had become a cleaning fool. The strain of moving furniture and the odour of cleaning products had made it easier to sleep. His apartment no longer looked like a condemned frat house.

In fact, it looked better than it had when he moved in.

_"Tony?! Tony, I know you're home! I made McGee use the GPS tracker just to be sure!"_ her muffled voice called.

He could hear the twin thuds of her shoes being kicked off and heard her sliding around in her socks.

She loved doing that. He had learned that during their Tuesday nights. She was a good slider, moving like an ice skater. A memory surfaced of him laughing hysterically as she did the _Risky Business _number entered his mind.

_"Tom Cruise can eat his heart out!" she crowed as she moved._

_He just collapsed on the floor laughing, feeling like he was going to piss his pants._

_  
"Crazy ninja chick!" he gasped with a big grin._

For the first time since the whole Le Grenouille thing ended, he smiled but it quickly fell as she called again, this time sounding desperate.

"_You know, Tony, I am the Queen of Hide and Seek so if you want to go down that route, I'm game! Come on, Tony! We're all worried about you! __**I'm**__ worried about you!"  
_

She sounded close to tears and that was the last thing that he wanted.

In his mind, Ziva being miserable trumped his need to wallow.

"I'm coming!" he called as he got out of bed.

_  
_When he stepped into the hallway, he saw her looking around with incredulous eyes.

"Weird, huh?" he rasped before clearing his throat.

"Yes, I feel like I'm in the wrong...oh, my."

He looked in a nearby mirror and winced.

His hair was tangled and much longer. He was sporting some **ten** o' clock shadow and his normally celery colour eyes were a glazed over, bloodshot jade. He was at least 10 pounds lighter and he had on some god awful red flannel pajamas. "Oh, my" was an understatement.

Tony looked like a hot mess.

He looked away from his ghastly reflection and closed the distance between them.

"Good god, Tony." she groaned while holding her nose shut.

He sniffed and winced at the funk radiating from him.

"I've been a little off lately, Zee-Vah.", he said sheepishly.

"A little?! Damn it, DiNozzo!" she snapped.

_  
_A small smile curved his chapped lips and he commented, "You sound just like Gibbs."

She was too pissed to acknowledge that.

She put her hands on her hips and said," That's it! This self pity has gone on long enough! Pull yourself together, man!"

"Ziva..." he started.

"Shut up! Here's what's going to happen, today! You are going to bathe; you are going to put some decent clothes on and you and I are going out!"

"To do what?" he asked while backing away slowly.

When she was like this, he was always afraid she'd stab him.

A knife was clearly visible in the bun her dark hair was in, making him move a little faster.

She followed him back into his room and started getting clothes out his drawers and closet, a flurry of activity in her purple sundress and black leather jacket.

Every time she got all forceful with him, it scared him...and turned him on.

Even though he felt like crap, he still had to suppress the urge to kiss that little snarl off her face, an urge that was becoming much more common.

_Pay attention, DiNozzo. She's almost manic with rage._, his mind scolded him.

"_Anything!_ Tony, I understand that you're hurting! I really do but I refuse to drag around a sad sack for a best friend! Enough is enough! You're going to snap out of it or I will kill you with a paperclip! Now, march!" she urged, shoving a pile of clothes into his arms.

A little warmth filled him and he asked shyly, "I'm your best friend?"

She stopped making his bed long enough to give him her beautiful but rare smile.

"Yes, you idiot. Now, scram! You smell like a dead mule!"

"Yes, Mistress David. So, you're really the Queen of Hide and Seek?" he asked as he threw his stuff into the bathroom.

"And the Duchess of Red Rover. Hurry up.", she replied as she shoved him in, slamming the door.

In the interest of self preservation, he obediently got stripped and got into the shower.

_A whole day with Ziva... this should be fun. And I guess she's right. I need to snap out of it and she should be able to help. Even with her batshit insanity, she makes everything better._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wow, I guess I haven't lost my touch with this couple.  
**

**As always, they will end up naked together (TIVA sex is one of my main vices) but it'll be a little while before I get to that.  
**

**I don't exactly know where I'm going with this but I'll try to make it as humorous and in character as possible.**

**Enjoy the chapter.  
**

**  
PS: I don't know much about Washington D.C. so if I'm inaccurate, please don't tar and feather me.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. I JUST HOPE I'LL BE ABLE TO DO DPB JUSTICE.**

After a minor argument over who would drive and a hearty breakfast, they were out and about.

She had forgotten just how beautiful Washington D.C. was in spring.

The area near the reflecting pool and the Washington Monument was lightly scented with cherry blossoms. Her hand stole to her hair, more specifically the flower in it.

Tony had put it in while they were walking around.

_"Hold still for a sec, Ziva." he said as he stepped off of the path.  
_

"_What are you doing?" she asked._

_He didn't reply but he simply caught a falling flower from a tree, coming back to her with petals in his hair._

_  
With very gentle fingers, he put his prize in her bun, right near her knife.  
_

"_This way some mall cop won't try to frisk you. Although, a certain federal agent wouldn't mind feeling your..."_

_  
"Finish that sentence and I will beat the dung out of you." she threatened._

_  
"It's beat the shit out of me, Ziva. And you would have to catch me first."_

_"That would be simple. I am faster than you.", she retorted smugly._

_  
"Oh, really?" he drawled._

That had led to a race to the steps of the Lincoln Memorial, which had been a tie.

Now, she was idly running her fingers through his hair as he napped with his head on her lap.

Looking down, she took a good look at him. There were a few more lines on his face than she remembered but he still had a boyish thing going for him. The stubble made him look rugged and the dark circles under his eyes were slowly fading. He shifted but didn't wake. He was snoring lightly, his full pink lips parted slightly. She actually loved his lips.

They were the softest and sweetest she had ever tasted. Of course, she'd never admit that to him...

_Never say never, Ziva. Sometimes the unexpected happens..._, an inner voice chided.

_  
_Especially with this man, she mused. For example, of all the things she had been expecting, an undercover mission had not even crossed her mind as an explanation to his odd behaviour. Not because he wasn't competent enough to do it. No, Tony was an impressive NCIS agent. What had made it unexpected was that he didn't immediately tell her what was going on. Orders or not, they had always been straight with each other. She had to find out with everyone else.

And that had really hurt.

But, she had forgiven him.

_Does he know that, though? I have been a bit distant. He probably thinks I am angry with him. I can never get...I can never __stay __angry at him for more than a day or two..._

_  
_"What are you thinking about?"

A surprised squeak escaped her as she looked down into his open eyes.

He chuckled and sat up, his back letting out a loud crack in protest.

"You are getting old." she giggled.

"Not funny. Seriously, what's on your mind?" he groaned.

She hesitated and then said, "I have forgiven you. You know, for the whole undercover mission and the whole scaring the hell out me thing..."

He looked confused and she clarified, "When began spending more time at the hospital and when you mentioned that you had gone in for tests..."

Comprehension and a healthy dose of guilt clouded his features.

"...You thought I had relapsed with Y. Pestis.", he finished.

She nodded and he sighed.

"Ziva, I'm sorry."

"In the words of Macbeth: What is done is done. I have forgiven you. You are human. Humans screw up all the time. That is why we have a hole in the ozone layer, yes?"

He chuckled and nodded, standing up.

"Come on. I'm hungry."

Ziva rolled her eyes but took his offered hand.

"You are always hungry. Pizza?" she asked as she joined him in descending the steps.

"Can I put bacon on it?"

She rolled her eyes and replied, "Only if I can put vegetables on it."

"Bacon _is_ a vegetable!"

"It is not!"

"It _should _be! I'm going to write the FDA about that!"

She laughed at his defiant defence of bacon and shook her head.

Even though he was a complete goofball, he was still her Tony and she wouldn't trade him for the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm up at 5AM during a break because I cannot sleep.  
**

**I guess now's a good a time as ever to type up another chapter.**

**  
I finally got a clear path for this and it shouldn't be more than about 5 chapters.**

**Bearing that in mind, I'm going to use this chapter to shift to the naked part.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. THEY WOULD HAVE ABOUT 10 NINJA KIDS BY NOW IF I HAD THEM.  
**

He was supposed to be watching the movie.

Instead, he was watching his Ziva.

She was curled up under a deep green comforter and looked like she was drifting closer and closer to slumber. He could understand if she was tired. They had been out since sunrise and it was twilight. She had gone out of her way in order to cheer him up, something he was eternally grateful for. Tony no longer felt that dark and adrift feeling and had some of his focus back. She had brought him back from the brink.

The question was: Why?

Why did she plan this? Why did she care so much about him? Sure, they were partners but normally, a partner would've just told him to suck it up or just sent him to a shrink. She had stepped to the plate for him and that raised an even more important question.

How much did she really care about him? And more specifically:

_Does she care about me as much as I care about her?  
_

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he was in love with Ziva, that he had been for at least a year. Jeanne couldn't hold a candle to his little ninja.

He had fallen fast and hard for Jeanne but it was more of a lust/undercover thing.  
She hadn't gotten to know the real him. Hell, he had purposely given her the wrong name. She didn't know about his family or his demons. All she knew was the cover and it had been great for a while. He had gotten to have a clean slate, to be someone different.

When it all came out, it all collapsed and Tony had been thankful.

All the lies and omissions had begun to rot him from the inside out.

His depression hadn't come from the reality of losing Jeanne. It had come from the undeniable fact that he had hurt Ziva. He had become yet another person to hurt Ziva.

The things she had opened up to him about had horrified him.

She had been subjected to every sort of pain and violation out there and she still kept going. Tony knew that if he had gone through even half of the shit she had, he'd be in the nuthouse on Cloud Nine.

After listening and holding her, he had inwardly sworn to never hurt her like that.

But, he had. And she had forgiven him. Her words on the stairs had been liberating. It was like she had taken a huge weight off of his back. Now that was gone, it was time to deal with the big purple elephant in the room.

His hand went to the remote and cut off the movie.

Reaching out, he shook her gently.

"Ziva?"

"Hmm?"

"We need to talk."

The seriousness of his tone made her immediately sit up.

She was caught off guard at the naked emotion in his eyes. She was seeing pure Tony; none of his defences were up.

It was disarming...and arousing.

This man was her true weakness. She would do anything for him. She would kill for him. She would die for him.

"What is it?"

He looked shy and then asked, "You know about Rule #12?"

She sighed and nodded.

Never get into a relationship with a co-worker. That rule had become the bane of her existence. The more she fell for Tony, the worse the restriction became. Now granted, she had the utmost respect for Gibbs and his other rules were very practical. In fact, they reminded her of some that MOSSAD had instilled into her.

#12 was not practical. It also had a triumphant flaw: Even if it's forbidden, it could and would still happen. In fact, the forbidden factor made it even more tempting. It was human nature. When told to do something, one would do the opposite, if not just to be spiteful. Palmer and Lee were a prime example of that, along with the push/pull thing between Abby and McGee.

_Another accident that needs to happen._, she thought sardonically._ They make Tony and I seem __**enlightened**__ to our feelings.  
_

"Everyone knows about that damn rule, Tony." she grumbled.

He snorted ruefully and then bluntly asked, "Have you ever thought of breaking it?"

A wild hope filled her and she nodded mutely, unable to speak.

Was he implying what she thought he was?

"With who?"

She smirked, seeing an opportunity to tease.

"Jenny.", she deadpanned.

He arched a brow and grinned wolfishly as she chuckled.

"Now, I would pay some _**good**_ money to see that!" he leered.

"So would Gibbs." she pointed out.

"I don't want to think about that. Seriously..."

She scooted closer to him and lightly ran her fingers across the nape of his neck.

Ziva was delighted to hear a hitch in his breathing and feel him shiver.

She had such power over him.

"You. It has always been you." she confessed softly.

He smiled and then said," I was hoping you'd say that."

She smiled and he brought her closer, putting less than a centimetre between their lips.

After a minute she asked, "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

"Well, I don't know..." he teased.

"Tony, I swear if you do not..."

His lips cut off the threat and she whimpered. His taste was intoxicating and she could immediately feel heat building in her core as his fingertips ghosted over her skin. Electricity surged through her, weakening her further. If he could reduce her to mush from the lightest touches to her skin, what would happen if they made love?

She wanted to find out.

Leaving her lips, he kissed down to her throbbing pulse point, suckling on the tender skin.

He pulled away and cupped her face, his eyes now a deep forest green and sharply focused on her.

She felt distinctly submissive and vulnerable but she relished it.

Feminism could go to hell, right now.

"Ziva, if you want me to stop, you need to tell me now because I am not going to be able control myself much longer."

"I do not want you to stop. Take me to bed."

With a low growl and a nod, he pulled her up by the wrist, kissing her powerfully.

Satisfied with her submission, he led her towards his bedroom.

She would follow him anywhere.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your reviews and just the fact that you're reading.**

**  
Here's the naked part and I hope you enjoy it as much as our heroes will.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. DON'T SUE.  
**

They entered his bedroom and he kissed her again, already thoroughly addicted to her.

She was impossibly sweet and soft. Tony shivered as her tongue playfully sought his and he slid a possessive hand to her ass. He wanted to see all of her body again. Their undercover mission had not been enough to satisfy him. He wanted to know every dip, freckle, and scar on this woman's body and he was determined to find each one for the next hour or ten.

He wasn't going to waste anymore precious time.

As she shoved him backwards onto the mattress, he pulled her down, causing her to giggle as they rolled around, jockeying for the top position.

After a while, he had brought her hands up to the headboard, telling her not to move them or the rest of her.

"I have no intention of going anywhere, Tony. Even if I wanted to leave, you would not let me."

"Damn right. I just want you underneath me right now."

"I like it on top." she reminded him with an arched brow.

He rolled his eyes and kissed her roughly, delighting in her shivering.

She was just as hot for him as he was for her.

"I remember. Look, you can have your wicked way with me, later."

She considered it and then cooed, "Promise?"

Her tone sent his heart into double time and he breathed deeply to calm himself.

_This woman is going to kill me and I plan on taking her with me..._

He smirked and quickly removed her sundress. She only had on a pair of tiny pink panties on and he groaned softly. She was stunningly perfect, her body trim and healthy. His hot fingers traced the underside of each pale and pert breast, making her whimper softly.

It was a nice noise but he wanted to hear her moan. That tiny little noise she had made beneath him in the hotel had haunted him for years.

"You've been traipsing around here all day without a bra?" he asked her with incredulous eyes.

_Now, how did I not notice that? Usually I notice everything about her..._

Rather than dwell on that, he let his fingers find her light tan nipples and there was the moan.

Smiling, he gently pinched and rolled them, watching her squirm.

"I don't... wear one... unless I... have to... oh, _god!_"

Apparently, the further down you went, the sweeter she got.

That idea sent even more blood racing to his cock and his mouth began to water.

After giving her nipples the proper attention, he trailed kisses down to the waistband of her panties. Keeping his eyes trained on hers, he removed them with his teeth, baring her to him. Her legs parted further and he could see her dripping into her dark nest of curls.  
The flesh of her was a beautiful fuchsia, her clit a rose red. Using his fingers, he parted her lips fully and gave her one long lick, curling his tongue like a snake. And then another and another...

"Oh my god! _Yes!_" she screamed, gripping the headboard tighter.

He settled in. She was spicy but sweet like fresh honey. His face was lost in her moist pussy but he didn't care. This is exactly where he wanted to be. He wanted to pleasure her, to show her how much he adored her. Moaning, he greedily lapped at her, devouring her like she was a feast. His hands went firmly down her hips, preventing her from squirming away from him.

Her fevered cries became ever louder and her juices became a rich cream.

He was now moving his tongue in and out of her tight tunnel, simulating the act they had yet to do. He couldn't wait to dig himself into her wet silkiness, to finally join with her.

After a while, her walls began to twitch and she began to quiver like she was being electrocuted, purring to him what she felt.

Her voice was liquid sex, her accent thicker and almost slurred with pleasure.

"_**Ooh...**_Tony, please.... _**please**_ make me come...oh, _god_... so _good_...oh, god! _Ohh...!_"

Tony twisted his tongue in his signature corkscrew motion and she shattered with a piercing shriek, her firm thighs clamping around his head. He could barely breathe but he didn't dare stop until he had licked her clean. Their eyes were still locked and he could see the bliss in her sepia depths. Her lips were parted and she moaned weakly as he pulled away from her pussy, sealing his mouth over hers.

She was still kind of out of it so he took the opportunity to start shedding his clothes.

When she recovered, she let go of the headboard and helped him.

As soon as he was bare to her, the wind was knocked out of him and she was on top of him, fever in her eyes, the fervour sending a bit of fear through him.

He released her inner beast and he may not be able to handle it.

"Ziva..."

"Shh... you promised I could have my way with you."

With that, she plunged herself onto his straining cock, blinding him with ecstasy.

//////

He was so long and thick, filling her up just right.

Her fingers tangled in his chest hair and she kissed him deeply as she slowly began to ride him.

Reaching down, she found his hands and pinned them to the mattress. She was in control, right now. She needed to get him to the place he had gotten her. Never had she been so uninhibited with a man before, even with her sexual aggression. Tony made her primal, her civility demolished by his domination of her.

She loved that feeling. She wanted him to feel it, too.

Breaking the kiss, she began to pick up the pace, marvelling at just how green his eyes were as they looked into her sepia pools. They were like emeralds and she could see his contentment deep within. He was moaning and gasping, his audible cues telling her when to grind and when to thrust.

"You feel perfect, Ziva...like you were made for me... oh, _**god**_!"

She had found his spot. Immediately, she thrust again, feeling him stiffen and hiss.

"_Yes..._" he groaned. "Right _there_, honey... right fucking _**there!**_"

She let loose. Her pace became like a bucking bronco's and she moved her hands to his chest to steady herself. She could feel an orgasm building within her, not from its usual place but from somewhere deeper inside her. Her body remembered the pleasure Tony had so lovingly given it and wanted it again. She wouldn't come without him, though.

He was growling and thrashing beneath her, his hands on her hips to bring her down harder, much to their mutual delight.

_"Yes! Oh god__**, yes...**__ fuck me, Ziva!"_

"I..._**am...**_Ohh, god..._ah! Tony!_"

Her back abruptly hit the mattress and her leg went over his shoulder as he buried his face in her throat, pounding into her like a jackhammer.

She could feel the telltale convulsions in his thrusting and she smiled, knowing what would happen soon.

Her fantasy of him coming deep inside her was about to become a reality.

"_Come with me, Ziva!"_ he ordered._  
_

"_Ohh, Tony!"_ she cried as her body obeyed his command.

Their screams became a raw, desperate roar of pleasure and triumph, easily heard by anyone but they didn't care about discretion.

After all the years of push and pull, of cat and mouse, they were finally together.

Nothing else mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay, here's the last chapter.**

**I put them back at work but Tony's much better, now.  
**

**The team will find out about their entanglement in their own and hopefully funny ways.**

**Thank you all for reading.  
**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. I CAN'T EVEN GET THE DVDS.  
**

"Hey, Probie."

Tim McGee looked up from his monitor and saw a tired but happier looking Tony.

The last time he had been here had been hellish. He had been quiet and withdrawn and looked to wasting away. The exact opposite was true now and Tim was relieved.

Apparently, whatever he had done during his leave had fixed him.

Things could finally get back to their brand of normal.

"Hey. You look better."

"I feel better. A little Israeli angel decided to force me back into the land of the living."

_So, __**that's**__ why Ziva wasn't here yesterday..._

Abby would be pleased to see that she wouldn't have to work as much on her matchmaking project.

"_I am not an angel. Morning, McGee."_

Ziva came in and Tim saw a quick knowing and intimate glance between the two of them.

He smirked. That sort of eye sex could only mean one thing...

"It's about time. Don't make out in front of me.", he told them while getting back to work.

Ziva gasped softly and looked at Tony accusingly.

"I didn't tell him! He figured it out! He's McGeek, not McBrainless! Keep your mouth shut or I'll shoot you, Probie." he threatened.

"Noted. How long has it ...?"

"Since yesterday." Ziva informed him. "And yes, you can tell Abby."

"Good. She was about to lock you two in a closet. She was going to play matchmaker.", he replied as he typed.

"Like in _Fiddler on the Roof_?!" Tony scoffed.

Tim waited for Ziva to tell him to shut up but she surprised him.

"That matchmaker was an idiot! No wonder the girls fell for completely different men!" she said with disgust.

"You've seen it?" Tony asked.

"Yes. My Aunt Nettie loves that movie and she played it every time I visited her."

"Really?"

"Yes, this one time when I was 12, she..."

Leaving them to it, Tim went in search of caffeine and of Abby.

She was going to flip.

//////

"Seriously?!"

"Yep. They told me."

Abby Scuito squealed and pumped a fist in the air.

"Finally! They just made me about 2900 bucks richer, too!"

There was a large betting pool about them, stretching between NCIS and the FBI.

He chuckled and asked, "How did you know that they'd announce it today?"

She blushed and then admitted, "I saw them on the Lincoln steps when I went on a food run yesterday. They looked so cute so I just figured... Are they happy, Timmy?"

The only reason she had been going to interfere was that they obviously needed each other. There had been too much misery since the Le Grenouille thing and it needed to stop. Tony and Ziva hooking up would break through it all.

"Yeah, Abs. They are."

Before she could ask more questions, Gibbs came in.

_Does he know?_, she silently communicated to McGee.

He shook his head negatively and she bit her lower lip to keep from blurting it out.

The last thing she wanted was for Rule #12 to stonewall them.

"Go gas the truck, McGee. We got a dead marine in Rock Creek Park."

"Yeah, boss. Bye, Abby."

She nodded in response and turned back to her monitor, ignoring Gibbs' quizzical look.

"You okay? You're too quiet."

She signed that she was recovering from a rough night and he nodded, leaving a Caf-Pow behind.

//////

"You find anything?"

"Some blood drops. They lead off towards the tree line."

He made his way to her and followed his little bloodhound deeper into the woods.

As she bent over to tie her shoe, his gaze immediately went to her ass. Now that he knew what it looked like outside of clothes, it was more appealing to him than ever. Actually, she was a walking aphrodisiac to him. The only reason that he didn't grab her and kiss her mute was the fact that Gibbs was around.

Well, that and the dead naked Marine.

"Stop looking at my ass, Tony."

"Why?"

"Because it makes me want to jump you and that would be unprofessional." she told him honestly.

When she straightened, he grabbed her and whispered in her ear.

_"Later. There's a broom closet near Autopsy..."  
_

She shivered and smiled sultrily.

"I'll be there. Now, get off of me. This is a yellow light situation."

"More like pink." he leered.

She chuckled and pulled away from him, continuing down the trail.

_"You two need to be a little more discreet."_

He jumped and turned guiltily to Gibbs, who emerged from behind a large shrub with an evidence bag full of clothing scraps.

"Uh, yeah. About that..."

A head slap cut him off.

"Hurt her and I'll kill you. That is if MOSSAD doesn't get to you, first." he threatened. "Now, go help your partner."

Thankful for the dismissal, Tony fled.

Gibbs shook his head and smiled slightly.

It was about time.


End file.
